For Sensei
by Nerdy Noxy
Summary: Just a short little thing for my dear, dear friend in which I tried to write something good about her meeting Severus.


_AN: This was just a quick little write-up thing I did. It's probably not really any good but I wrote it for my Sensei, who is lovely and wonderful and awesome and amazing and I just felt like I should write something for her. She loves her Severus Snape. I tried to do the idea in my head justice but alas, one can never tell._

* * *

><p>Tisha closed her laptop abruptly at the sound of a knock on her door. With barely any regard for her prized electronic, she shot off the loveseat sat in the corner of her living room and bolted to the door. A fit woman with cropped dark hair and shining eyes grinned happily at her. They stared at one another in silence before embracing in a tight, and though it was their first, friendly and familiar hug.<p>

"Grasshopper, it is so wonderful to finally get to see you face to face." Amanda whispered happily. Tisha sniffled and hugged her tighter.

"It goes without saying, Sensei, that the feeling is completely and utterly mutual."

The hug finally broke and the two regarded one another contentedly for a moment before Tisha jolted and ran into the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you, Sensei!" She called, beckoning her friend to follow. Tisha nudged Remus, who was sat at the table playing cards with Sirius. Both men looked up at the slightly perplexed woman standing in the doorway.

"You must be Tish's Scentsy." Sirius smiled. Tisha bopped him on the back of the head.

"Sensei. Sen. Say." She annunciated. She shot Remus a look.

"Er, yes. So glad to finally meet you." He smiled nervously, looking a little fearful at the look on Tisha's face.

"Now, I know these two aren't who you really want to see but I did try, love." Tisha smiled apologetically. Amanda smiled in contentment and waved off the statement.

"Oi! We're better than Sniv-" Sirius got that far before Amanda shot him a poisonous glare. "S- Severus."

"Honestly, Sirius." Remus tsk'ed in distaste.

The four were shaken by a pop and the sudden presence of a man wearing all black standing, hands displacing his expectant nature as they rested on his hips.

"Miss Markley, what sort of 'super urgent potion stuff'," he paused, letting his disgust saturate each word as it spat from his mouth, "could you possibly need, as a muggle?"

"Severus, always a pleasure!" Sirius grinned, casting a glance at Tisha, whom he feared just as much as Remus did.

"Severus, I was hoping you would do me the gracious favor of meeting my friend here. She's always been a big supporter of yours." Tisha said in her best host's voice.

Severus's lip curled slightly as he regarded the woman before him but relaxed once he'd realized that the woman wasn't giving him a wide-eyed look of admiration. He softened a bit and extended his hand. "Severus."

"Amanda." Amanda smirked and shook his hand. She gave Tisha a quick look of thanks. "I really have always trusted you, despite what that bratty Potter boy would have had others think about you."

Severus gave her a soft smile. Tisha, Remus and Sirius stood about in stunned silence. "Thank you." He said gently. He gave himself a barely perceptible shake. "Well, if that'll be all, Miss Markley, contrary to what you might believe, I do have a life to attend to so I'll be off." He spun on his heel then paused and turned slowly. "Please, do hesitate before using Mr. Lupin's owl to send me false messages."

"Severus?" Tisha called, causing him to turn once more, eyes narrowed at the interruption. "Could you just say it once? Please? For her?" She asked, hands clasped as she begged ever so slightly.

The slightest of smirk's crossed his lips. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He nodded to Amanda. "How could you possibly stand such an insufferable, empty-headed muggle girl?"

Amanda smiled. "She's my insufferable, empty-headed muggle Grasshopper," she shrugged, "it's what a Sensei does."

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't matter, terribly, if you rate or review this one. I'm going to be honest. I didn't do it for that, I did it for her. However, I am toying with the idea of taking suggestions for these little things. 3 <em>


End file.
